Ark 17 Episode 1: Untapped potential
Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVUWuYQCcAQ )Kin and the Karate club had been after school training with one another like they always had. Johnny Show had been teaching them the Seikuuken training, which is extremely brutal and, truthfully, difficult to replicate. At the very least, they can offer up an imitation of the training and try to capture the essence of what the Seikuuken is. Essentially, the Seikuuken (at least the first stage of it) is an imaginary circle around your body the represents the range of your movement. Ideally, you shouldn't allow anything to enter the realm of your Seikuuken (at the first stage). It is meeting an attacker at the gate, so to speak. The first stage of this training had been of catching the fish or so to speak. A small stream was made so the boys could all do there thing there. It was a training method where you can stand and attempt to grab or slap fish out of the water. It would force the boys to Remember that the concept here is not to go for where the fish is, but where it will be. The boys had been at this for hours at this point, there bodies a sore mess as usual as they all stood there with there weighted clothing. It was never easy to get used to and it was getting harder to move on certain days due to there muscles being so tight. After doing this, and ultimately failing to capture the fish. Johnny let them go after a long day of training. The Boys all went there seperate ways, Kin had his back pack on filled with bricks as he began his Jog to Suzume's house, panting heavily. Johnny watched him do so, shaking his head but he had a smirk on his face. " That kid..." He said turning his back and letting him go on with his way. Finally he'd make it to her home where he'd continue to jog in place with the backpack on. His tank top a sweaty mess. " Suuzumeeee!!!" He said waiting on her to respond to him as he shouted up at her open window to her room. xXPanSonXx: ::Suzume had been sitting in her room, her bedroom window was open to let in the nice breeze that happened to be blowing through. It had been a slow afternoon that she had taken the opportunity to catch up on some reading. Her cat Nono was sitting in the window, and all of a sudden she hissed and jumped down from the sill. Running past Suzume's bed and out her bedroom door.:: "What the fuck is wrong with you cat?" ::Thats when she hear her name called from outside. Her mother poked her head into Suzume's room smiling.:: "That cute Tasanagi boy is calling for you outside." ::Nanami said. Suzume blushed.:: "Mom! He's my best friend we've been through this already. Geez." ::Her mother chuckled a little and Suzume only rolled her eyes.:: "Yes, I know I'm just stating a fact dear." ::Suzume gowled a bit:: "Whatever mom..." ::Suzume, hated when she tried to play the caring mother. She set down her book, and went to the window leaned forward on the sill. She smiled looking out a Kin who was jogging in place.:: "Hey, Kin. Whats up?" Thunrian: " Nothing much! Just training! Say, Wanna, goto, the arcade, with me!?" He said continuing to run in place. His legs moved up and down in a rapid succession his arms as well. His muscle mass had increased a bit, something that she'd more than likely take notice in for herself. " There's this new game out and its awesome! It's called Live Fight 2, its a virtual reality gaming device that allows the user to tap into the game and fight and its super fun. I was hoping yu'd like to come check it out with me, I just got it yesterday. " He said continuing his jog before he finally dropped down, doing push-ups off his kunckles as he waited to hear her respinse to his request. " SO... whats... it gonnna be!?" xXPanSonXx: ::Suzume smiled at him as he continued his routine while talking to her.:: "Yeah, sure I'll be down for a minute. You, can come in if you'd like. I'm sure my mother will just love to sit and talk you're ears off." ::She internally laughed, and started to change her clothes. If Kin would come in when she was done she would meet him in the living room. If he decided to stay outside, she would meet him outside.:: Thunrian: He nodded his head, making his way through the inside of her home. Taking the large backpack filled with bricks off and making sure he removed his shoes at the door. His backpack hit the floor with a light thump before he made his way into the living room. It smelled nice, Suzume often smelt like this. He sat down in the living room his eyes looking over at her baby-pictures and anything they had of her that had been up. " Awwwwww Look at youuu!" Suzume's mom said as she handed him a towel. " Oh, um! Thanks haha. I Just got of practice and all. Sorry if I smell strange. " " Oh nonesense young man like yourself should stay healty and in shape." Kin nodded his head in response. " Sooooo tell me abit about your parents, what do they do?" Kin blinked whipping his forhead. " Oh um, well my mothers a teacher, and my step mothers a doctor. My father... " Kin rubbed the back of his neck. " My fathers kind of a jack of all trades. Hahah." xXPanSonXx: ::Nanami nodded.:: "Oh how wonderful." ::Nanami paused for a moment and tapped her finger on her chin, as if she was thinking about something.:: "Tasanagi... hmmm. I think I went to high school with some Tasanagi's. But that seems like so long ago now. Anyway I'm glad to finally see Suzume getting out of her comfort zone, and spending time with kids her age." ::She pointed to the pictures of Suzume as a child.:: "She was such a sick little girl, she just couldn't play like all the other children did." ::Suzume stood at the bottom of the stairs her yes on her mother. It was a look of detest and hurt all at the same time. Nanami looked over ather daughter and cleared her throat.:: "Well you two have fun. If you stay later Suzume, call me and let me know alright." ::Suzume refused to look her mother in the eyes.:: "Yeah sure whatever mom, come on Kin let go." Thunrian: Kin nodded his head at Suzume's request and they'd rush out he door, taking his backpack over his shoulder he'd look at her as they walked. She seemed like she had been in another place, her mind on other things. Kin could tell that her mother had hit a soft spot, and he wanted to ask her about it.. but he didnt quite know how. However after walking a full block with of silence he finally spoke up. Smiling at her as he clapped his hands together. " So!... You were sick as a Kid huh. I didnt know that, it must have been rough on you. You never talk about it you know." Kin said smiling still, putting both hands behind his head, waiting to hear her response to his question before he spoke again. " When I wasa kid, my head was always in a book, it was rare i did anything physical. I guess despite me being what I am, Im so much weaker than guys my age. So I know how it feels to grow up with a disadvantage." Kin said nodding his head. xXPanSonXx: ::Her mind kept going back to what her mother had said, yeah she had been a sick child. But her mother liked to ignore the part where she was the reason that Suzume had been a sick child. Suzume rarely talked about it with anyone cause it was a subject that always made her feel, betrayed, and angry. She was sure by now that her mother knew that Suzume was aware of what she had done to her as a child. However her mother liked to act like nothing ever happened, there wasn't even a thread of remorse for what she had done to her own daughter. Her father wasn't much better about it, he would sigh and beg Suzume to forgive her mother. But he didn't want to hear about her own feelings about it, he was too worried about how her mother was feeling. When Kin began to talk about his own childhood and asked why she didn't talk about hers, she stoped and looked down at the ground for a minute.:: "She likes to make you think, that I was some sickly little girl, when the truth is... I wouldn't have been sick if it wasn't for her." Thunrian: He stopped movin when she had. It was almost instinctive like a puppy. He blinked, his bright golden eyes focused out on her form. He couldsee an aura around her... it twisted itself around her. Could it have been that he could see the literal remorse, or maybe this was anger, circualting around her. Kin looked down after a moment and then reached out to touch her right arm with his left hand, tugging on her shirt abit. " Suzume..." He said in a dull response before letting his hand drop again. " What do you mean.. You wouldn't have been sick had it not been for your mother? " Kin had been raised by two mothers, and a mothers love is something that he knew very well. To hear a mother try to hurt there child, threw him off. He hadn't expected it because it was sheerly forigen to him. " I mean.. that's your mom right, wha would she possibly do to hurt you... MOm's... dont hurt there children..." xXPanSonXx: ::Suzume clenched her teeth slightly, yes he was right mother's weren't supposed to hurt their children but some how her mother didn't get that memo. She could feel her anger start to rise when she felt him tug her shirt. That anger changed from anger to sadness.:: "Yes... Kin, mother's aren't supposed to hurt their children.... But... my mother... she used to poison me to keep me sick." ::She could start to feel the sting of tears in her eyes. A cross between sad and angry, she just reached and took Kin's hand:: "Can... we go faster Kin, I really... just want to play the game." Thunrian: He blinked again. Nodding his head when she began to tug on his hand. " Yeah.. Yeah we can." He said with a half smile on his face. Before long, they had made it to the Arcade and he had guided her over to the game but there had been a massive line for it. " Ahhh maann... were gonna b here all day at this rate..." Kin said stuffinf his hands into his pockets. When it hit him. " Wait, the Keeg Club! C'mon!" He took her hand and began to run with her to the club. It was sad, but he forgot he owned it sometimes. After his win against his once former video game rival Taco, he is now the owner of the large teenage video game hang out spot called the Keeg Club within the old run down chinese resteraunt in District 2! He is now King of the Keeg Club, the base of operations where Xochitl typically keeps the home-work trade working like a charm when Kin is out and about. Making things alot easier for him. As he opened the doors, it had been empty, Xochitl had closed it for redecorating and she had been doing it upon there entry. " Hello Kin. " " Hey Angel!" He said rushing past her with Suzume. Xochitl blinked as she watched them rush past her like children to the playground. Kin opened up the office doors where he had the live fight 2 game already hooked up from his previous night playing it. " Alright! Here we are, that way we can play it, and Xochitl can order us some pizza or something, you like Pizza? I love pizza, lets get pizza. " Kin said nodding his head. xXPanSonXx: ::Suzume did her best to keep up with him, as they left the arcade and ran to something he called the Keeg Club. She wasn't really sure what it was, but she wasn't going to complain as long as it took her mind off of her family life. She blinked when they came in and passed by the android... well at least she thought it was an android. Suzume had seen them before advertised on TV. and other places but this, was the most life like one she had ever seen. She nodded politely to Xochitl and followed Kin into an office, it almost looked like Kin had been spending some time there. He started to go on about pizza but by the looks of things Kin had spent the night here a few times.:: "Yeah... pizza's great... Kin, did you get any sleep last night?" Thunrian: Kin dropped his head a bit when she mentioned sleep. " Not... really, considering. Most nights I goto sleep.. I wake up somewhere else, if you get where I mean. " He said crossing his arms. " But its strange... its almost like I dont need it as much as I used to. Ive gone two weeks tops without sleep. " He said in response to her, his arms sat by his side. Tiilting his head back a bit. He called for a Pizza, and then made sure Xochitl would be on the look out for it, giving her the money and all. After doing so he returned back into the room handing her the helemet to put on for herself. " Come on, cheer up! I dont like you all sad it doent suit you. Tell you what, if you beat me, i'll take you to get some ice-cream if it'll make you feel better deal? Girls.. like Ice cream right? I mean my sisters a sucker for Ice cream. I'd assume all girls were the same way. " He said putting his hands behind his head as he began to pace around a bit. For the remainder of the night, the two hung out, Kin trying his hardest to cheer her up. Little did they know... they had been watched throughout the entire time. The male who had requested Kin take care of the Oni had been watching them as Kin began to walk her home. Eating his apple, he turned to a man in white and nodded his head. The man in the white suit tugged at his tie as he crossed hisarm. " They destroyed the Oni within the school? " " Yup, The Tasanagi, and the female. " The man in the white suit tilted his head up at the moon a bit. " The girl... she has untapped potential. Can you the aura around her?" " Yeah, I do. I havent quite determined just what that is yet. " THe male said eating his apple, tugging at the horns on his head. " Hm.. Keep an eye on those two. Ad Watch the Tasanagi, if he gets out of control then you'll have to kill him yourself. Have you told him about the night he shifted? " " Naw, I havent. He isnt ready to know yet. " The male said responding to the man in white. " I need him to carry the guilt of him thinking he killed innocent people. With that thought lingering in the back of his head, he'll stay humble, and careful. " The man in the white suit shook his head as he turned his back. " Clever tactic, its funny however. He went on a frenzy that night and Killed the whole Unit Lord Oni team. He must have been able to sniff them out in there human forms . ALl those damn comic's the kid reads, he was able to sniffout the Bad guys and kill them dead." The man in white said as he teleported away. While the young man with the apple sat there continuing to watch with a smile on his face. " It seems that way..." Category:Ark 17